So You Think You Can Dance Mobius
by Charge the Cat
Summary: 10 characters and 4 soon-to-come OC's compete for 150,000 rings. Who will be crowned Mobius' best dancer? Stay tuned to find out! Host is Charge the Cat. Judges are to be determined. Rated K for lyrics. I need songs, contestants and judges, people! R&R!
1. Episode 1

_Camera zoomed out to show the dark stage._

_At first, nothing comes on. _

_Then, a spotlight comes on to show Charge standing at the end of the stage in full black suit. Theme music begins to play._

Charge (points at camera and speaks into microphone): "Hello, Mobius! Welcome to the new series, So You Think You Can Dance Mobius! I hope you guys are pumped, because we got a great cast lining up to win 150,000 rings. We will have action, romance, humor, heartbreak, revenge and, of course, great dancing!" Charge says into the camera.

"Now, Mobius…"

"ARE…

YOU…

READY????"

_Suddenly, crowd starts to cheer. More theme music comes on. Camera pans to show the full extent of Mobians, mostly female, in the audience. _

Charge: "Okay, people, I'm your host Charge for the series, by the way. But I'm sure you guys just want to meet the contestants, don't you?"

_Crowd screams quietly._

Charge (cups hand over right ear): "Oh, uh, I'm sorry. You're going to have to speak up. I SAID, ARE YOU READY TO MEET THE CONTESTANTS????"

_VERY loud screams from the crowd._

Charge (rubbing said ear): "Okay, here they are! First up, for the guys, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

_Sonic runs on to cheers and pulls of a quick breakdance move, before straightening up to begin a line on Charge's left side._

Charge (clapping): "Next, once again for the guys, Shadow the Hedgehog!"

_Shadow walks out slowly to extreme fangirl screams, but once he gets halfway, he turns and moonwalks to the line. Camera zooms shows yellow cat fangirl holding up sign saying, "Shadow is the ultimate dancer!"_

Charge (clapping):"For the boys, Silver the Hedgehog!"

_Silver comes onto stage to loud cheers, waves, levitates and does front flip before settling next to Sonic and Shadow._

Charge (clapping): "Okay, you all know and love him, for the guys, Miles "Tails" Prower!"

_Tails comes onto stage to cheers and blows kiss to crowd, before heading over to line._

Charge (clapping):"Last but not least, for the guys, Knuckles the Echidna!"

_Knuckles comes onto stage to cheering, makes to crosses his arms, but suddenly turns it into a slicking of his hair, grins, and joins the line._

Charge (clapping): "Okay, that's the guys. Now for the girls, AmyRose!"

_Amy comes on to cheers, giggles and starts another line to the right of Charge._

Charge (clapping):"Okay, next up, we have Princess Sally!"

_Sally comes onto the stage to cheers, bows, and joins Amy in line._

Charge (I think you know what he's doing by now): "All right! Next, the adorable Cream the Rabbit!"

_Cream comes out onto stage to loud cheers, smiles and goes over to the line._

Charge: "Sweet! Rouge the Bat, come on out!"

_Rouge sashays out to cheers and goes to stand in line._

Charge: "All right! Our last contestant for the night, Blaze the Cat!"

_Blaze walks out to cheers, waves and ends the line of the girls. Camera zooms out to show Charge and ten contestants. Charge is thrown a fedora, which he catches and places on his head before speaking into microphone:_

Charge: "Okay, people! We've met the contestants that the studio picked, now, it's the viewers turn tochoose the judges!"

_Charge points into camera._

Charge: "Here's all you need to do. In a review, send your OC's name, age, description and random facts. The three that I think will make the best judges will be placed on the season of So You Think You Can Dance Mobius."

Charge :"Also, I need more contestants! Send 'em in a review, along with their name, age, description, dance style, favorite song and other info. I will need my characters by next Sunday, which is to be the official day of the show for episodes."

_Charge removes hat and placed it over his heart. _

Charge: "I'm putting this out there for mom's everywhere on behalf of me and my creator. Happy Mother's Day and I hope that your life is filled with joy and song."

Charge: "I just wanted to say, this story was made on recommendation from my mom, so this story is dedicated to her!"

_Camera shows Charge wiping away tears, changes suddenly to poster board with "I LUV MY MOM!" on it in pink with kisses and photo's of said mom on it._

_Charge replaces hat Michael Jackson-style before giving camera a devilish grin._

Charge: "Now, then. LET'S DANCE!"

_Camera zooms out and Break Your Heart comes on. Everyone starts to dance epically, but the center of it is Charge, going completely freestyle on it, throwing fedora into crowd halfway through first chorus._

**[Ludacris]**

**(Whoa) LUDA!**

**Now I may not be the worst or the best **

**But you gotta respect my honesty (whoa)**

**And I may break your heart **

**But I don't really think there's anybody as bomb as me (whoa)**

**So you can take this chance, in the end**

**Everybody's gonna be wondering how you deal (whoa)**

**You might say this is Ludacris**

**But Taio Cruz tell her how you feel**

**[Taio Cruz]**

**Now listen to me baby (uh uh oh oh)**

**Before I love and leave you (uh uh oh oh)**

**They call me heart breaker (uh uh oh oh)**

**I don't wanna deceive you (uh uh oh oh oh)**

**If you fall for me**

**I'm not easy to please**

**I might tear you apart**

**Told you from the start, baby from the start**

**I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart [x4]**

**Whoa, whoa**

**There's no point trying to hide it (uh uh oh oh)**

**No point trying to evade it (uh uh oh oh)**

**I know I got a problem (uh uh oh oh)**

**Problem with misbehaving (uh uh oh oh oh)**

**If you fall for me**

**I'm not easy to please**

**I might tear you apart**

**Told you from the start, baby from the start**

**I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart [x4]**

**[Ludacris]**

**That's all I'm gonna do woman**

**(Whoa) Listen now, I'm only gonna break your heart**

**And shatter and splatter it all into little bitty pieces (whoa)**

**Whether or not you get it all together**

**Then its finder's keepers and losers weepers (whoa)**

**See I'm not trying to lead you on**

**No I'm only trying to keep it real (whoa)**

**You might say this is Ludacris**

**But Taio Cruz tell her how you feel**

**[Taio Cruz]**

**(Eh) and I know karma's gonna get me back for being so cold (eh)**

**Like a big bad wolf I'm born to be bad and bad to the bone (eh)**

**If you fall for me I'm only gonna tear you apart (eh)**

**Told ya from the start (eh)**

**I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart [x4]**

**Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa**

_Song ends and crowd goes crazy. Charge comes out of Michael Jackson ceiling point, and bows. _

Charge: "Thank you Mobius! GOODNIGHT AND HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!!!!!!!!!!"

_Crowd cheers and camera zooms out and fades to end theme._

_Fin._


	2. Episode 2

**Halleluiah! I have finished the chapter on time!**

**Anyways… **

**Greetings from the north!**

**I hope everybody enjoys this story, 'cause it's gonna take a while to finish.**

**Oh yeah, and I have changed the format to make it legal.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except Charge. All OC's mentioned belong to their respective owners. Their artists own all songs mentioned in the story. All lyrics go to **

The stage is engulfed in darkness.

The crowd is silent, for now.

Suddenly, a screen lights up, displaying the logo for So You Think You Can Dance Mobius.

The theme starts to play, as the crowd screams with anticipation.

The host, Charge, comes onto the stage to loud screams.

Tonight, he is wearing a navy blazer over a white shirt plus tie with khaki pants. He also has a navy blue fedora on his head.

He grins and lifts the microphone to his face, "Hey there Mobius! Hope you guys are ready to fully kick off this season of So You Think You Can Dance Mobius!"

The crowd cheers wildly.

"Let's meet the contestants one more time, shall we?" he adds, "Everybody come on out!"

The two groups come on out and line up on either side of the stage, waving to the crowd like a bunch of metronomes.

Charge turns and sweeps his hand dramatically along the ranks, "You know everybody from last time, but today, I'm adding a few new faces to the mix."

All the contestants freeze and look at Charge suspiciously.

Oblivious to this, the green feline continues grinning and pulls out a random list, "Okay, so first on my list is…Cory the Hedgehog!"

The black and blue hedgehog walks on coolly, ignoring the screaming fangirls, some of who are fainting. As he walks past Shadow, they exchange something inaudible, but certainly not friendly. He walks over to the end of the boy's line that is closer to Charge, giving the host a smirk and a nod as he goes past, which the cat returns.

Charge waits for the fangirl screams to die down before continuing, "Next up, we've got Enzan the Hedgehog!"

Enzan jogs out to cheers, waving, and comes over to give Charge a high-five on the way past.

"Okay, next up on ye old list is…Eclipse the Hedgehog!"

Eclipse came onto the stage and proceeded to bust a move. When she was done, she stood up and grinned manically before sprinting full tilt towards Charge, attempting to grab the microphone. Charge caught her outstretched hand around the wrist, grabbed her other arm and pulled off a perfect Osoto Gari, but he was sure to put her down carefully to avoid further conflict.

Once she was on the ground, he dusted his hands off, looked into the camera and smirked, "_That's_ how we do it up in T.O!"

The crowd cheered wildly as Charge helped Eclipse up, checking to make sure she was all right. Suddenly, the microphone, left unattended by Charge, was magically transported to Eclipse's hands, as she shouted, "KEEP ME ON, OR I SHALL UNLEASH A BLACK HOLE ON YOU ALL!"

The silence that followed was broken only by Charge's palm connecting to his face and Shadow applauding quietly, which quickly died away after a few seconds.

Once Eclipse had finally settled into line, Charge proceeded to dust off his blazer and pants and re-slick his hair back.

Once he was done, he once again turned to the camera and put on his best Ryan Seacrest smile, "Okay, our final contestant for the night is…Flare the Dragon!"

Flare walked out, eating a cheeseburger, much to Charge's annoyance. He got decent cheers from the crowd, as he waltzed over to join the line.

Once Charge had finished checking every square inch of the stage for burger crumbs, he straightened up and once again dusted off his outfit.

"Stupid thing cost me 800 rings," he muttered under his breath, unaware of the mic in his hand.

Once he had finished his quick prime-up session, he once again flashed the smile, "Okay, let's hear it for all the contestants!"

Loud cheers and fangirl screams responded to his invite, as most of the contestants proceeded to wave like they were flagging a taxi. Cory, however, simply smirked and blew a kiss to a young maroon hedgehog in the crowd.

The hedgehog promptly fainted, along with nearly a dozen others.

Charge allowed the cheers to continue for a few minutes before gesturing for silence, "Now, we've got the dancers, but how about the judges? They are important to this show, are they not?"

The crowd unanimously yelled, "YES!"

"O.K, good. 'Cause it's time to meet 'im! First up, you know her and love her, queen of randomness and comedy and one of my inspirations, JoAnne the Fox!"

When the fox with rabbit ears walked out to cheers, the roof of the place literally blew off.

No, seriously. It blew off into a black hole above the stadium that promptly disappeared afterwards

"ECLIPSE!" everybody yelled.

The purple hedgehog grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

JoAnne looked up at the gaping hole ringed by barbs of steel and whistled, "Nice work. Couldn't have done it better myself!"

Charge face once again was drawn to his palm as he shook his head, "These two are going to be the death of me, and my funeral is going to be soon."

On top of all that, it started raining like they were in the middle of the Peruvian Rainforest, which they strangely were.

Slowly, the contestants, crowd, single judge and host (with 800-ring non-waterproof suit!) were drenched to the bone.

In an attempt to preserve the show and his sanity, Charge promptly introduced the next judge.

"Leah the Hedgehog!"

The lime-green hedgehog walked out to promptly be drenched by the rain.

"Okkkkaaayyy…wasn't expecting this to be an environmental show." she commented in her last British accent, quills and ears drooping, looking a little annoyed.

That was the last straw for Charge.

There was a flash of light, and all of a sudden, a massive glass dome suddenly slammed down on top of the studio.

It promptly stopped raining inside the studio, and Charge appeared in his usual spot.

Charge dusted off his hands and glared at Eclipse and JoAnne in turn, "Either of you try anything, I personally will send you out of the building via Crescent kick. Understood?"

The two girls in question gulped and nodded.

Once again, the Seacrest grin, "Our final judge is…Marina the Hedgehog!"

The light blue hedgehog with the hairdresser's nightmare came out smiling and waving. She was obviously enjoying the attention she was getting, and the crowd was cheering quite loudly for her.

The three girls took their seats at the judge's table. After putting her feet up and leaning back to the breaking point of the chair, JoAnne called for a Pepsi. There was a pause, and then someone mentioned that they only had Coca-Cola, because it was a sponsor of the show this season.

"WHAT?" JoAnne exploded.

Charge, Shadow, Cory, Silver and most of the rest of the cast pulled out random bowls of popcorn and ate it while watching the fox/rabbit hybrid cuss, rant and rave about the lack of Pepsi. It made for quite a show.

"WHAT THE (Censored) DO YOU MEAN THAT THERE IS NO PEPSI ON THE SHOW? IT'S THE BEST GOD (Censored) DRINK IN THE (Censored) WORLD!"

After a performance worthy of toddler temper tantrum, JoAnne calmed down enough to sit back down, muttering eternal curses upon Coca-Cola and it's owners.

However, Sonic then stupidly pulled out a Coke Zero and chugged it up.

JoAnne pulled out a random hammer and proceeded to attack Sonic with it. It took the combined strength of Over Charge, a reluctant Super Cory (I'm assuming that's what he's called), an equally reluctant Super Shadow, Flaming Flare (Again a random guess, if he has one), Super Enzan and Super Silver to pull the fire-eyed, swearing fox off of Sonic.

They dragged her back to her seat as Over Charge bent a metal bar around her hands to prevent her from escaping.

However, she continued to thrash and yell, shooting murderous glares at Charge as he smirked.

Shadow soon silenced her with a kiss.

Although this shut JoAnne up and knocked her out, it brought the wrath of the fangirls upon Shadow's spiked red and black head.

"SHADOW? HOW COULD YOU?" Leah shouted angrily, jumping up and knocking over her chair, "I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BOYFRIEND!" 

"YOUR BOYFRIEND? _**YOUR BOYFRIEND?**_" shouted an equally ticked-off Marina, "HE'S MY BOYFRIEND, AND HE KNOWS IT!" 

Eclipse also joined in, although she had no known interest in Shadow.

The three girls advanced on Shadow, demanding an explanation. JoAnne also woke up from her kiss-induced slumber and proceeded to break free from the metal bar. She joined in with the three others, staring at Shadow, arms crossed and feet tapping.

The Ultimate Lifeform visibly sweat-dropped and backed away nervously, towards the stage wall.

His eyes pleadingly looked to Charge, Sonic, Flare, Enzan, Silver and Knuckles.

Charge had a "Nice try, Shads" smirk on his face, Sonic was still K.O'd from JoAnne, Flare didn't seem to care about the current situation, Enzan had a box of popcorn out ready for some action, Silver looked a little too scared and Knuckles was laughing his head off.

Heck, Shadow even tried Cory, who simply ignored him.

He was stuck between a wall, and a bunch of insane fangirls.

"Heh." he laughed nervously, "Uh…can I say that I love you all equally?"

With those words, the four girls pounced, therefore starting the show.

Charge had quickly set up a movie theatre-style seating arrangement for everyone, and had gotten everyone Coke and popcorn, all within a fraction of a millionth of a second.

Everyone ooohed and ahhed while the fight went on, until it came to a standstill.

Marina had Shadow's left arm in her right hand, and a ball of hot water in her left. She stared at the other three with a look of pure jealousy.

Eclipse had Shadow's right arm in her heft hand, and was controlling a dozen chair-sized meteorites with her right, all the while giving the deluxe "I'm a maniac and this is _my _boyfriend!" stare to the rest of the group.

Leah had Shadow's right foot and hover shoe in her left hand, while charging up a wind attack with her other hand and glaring at JoAnne.

JoAnne had Shadow's left foot in her left hand and in her right she held a massive hammer, while staring back at Leah with just the same amount of jealousy.

Shadow, meanwhile, was lying spread-eagled with a stunned expression on his face, not even trying to escape.

For the longest time, nothing happened in the standoff.

Then, Charge stood up, yawned, scratched the back of his neck and stretched out his arms.

"Well, ladies." he began, "You've been a lovely source of entertainment, but I'm afraid that'll be enough for tonight."

With that, he swept his arms downward, as his body became engulfed in light.

Soon, his fur became darker, his eyes changed to black corneas with red pupils and he grabbed the two Dark Light energy blades that appeared near his hands.

Charge chuckled, his voice coming out deep and distorted, like a thousand sopranos with laryngitis, "Well, well. I figured it was about time I unveiled my new form. I call this Gamma, after the deadly rays on the electromagnetic spectrum. In this form I control light, gravity, magnetism and electricity, but also anything nuclear as well. I would consider it the same as Sonic's Dark form, except much more powerful. Anyways, back to business. I need to get this show on the road, and I need it to get going _now_."

With that, Gamma crouched and unleashed an anti-gravity blast.

Everything that was caught in it was immediately levitated of the ground and became immobile.

"Hey!" yelled JoAnne, struggling.

Gamma smirked evilly as he maneuvered Shadow to one side, and the four fangirls to another.

Once he was set down, Shadow snapped out of his trance. Jumping up into a fighting stance, his eyes quickly scanned over the girls before he slowly inched back towards the group.

Once he was a safe distance away, he lowered his arms and relaxed a little.

Still keeping his eyes on the girls, he quickly backed up to the guy's section.

Once he was sure he was safe, he leaned in and whispered to Silver, "What's up with Charge?"

Silver shrugged, "Showing off his new dark form."

"Ah." was the response from Shadow.

However, once those words were spoken, there was another flash of light, and Charge reverted to normal.

"Ahem." the feline said, straightening his tie, "Now, no more funny business or I'm going to have to go a little bit harder on you next time.

"

"Anyways!" he exclaimed turning and pointing into the camera, "After this commercial break, it's time to start the contest after a quick performance by one of the contestants!"

_One 5 minute commercial break later:_

Surprisingly, it was Cory was sitting on a stool, holding an acoustic guitar, and looked like he was ready to perform.

The crowd and the contestants hushed and watched wide eyed, waiting for the start

Slowly and carefully, Cory began to play the acoustic for a little while, before he started the lyrics,

_Sunny days and starry nights_

_And lazy afternoons_

_You're countin' castles in the clouds_

_And hummin' little tunes_

_But somehow, right before your eyes_

_The summer fades away_

_Everything is different_

_And everything has changed _

_If you feel lost and on your own_

_And far from home_

_You're never alone, you know_

_Just think of your friends_

_The ones who care_

_They all will be waiting there_

_With love to share_

_And your heart will lead you home _

_Funny how a photograph_

_Can take you back in time_

_To places and embraces_

_That you thought you'd left behind_

_They're trying to remind you_

_That you're not the only one_

_That no one is an island_

_When all is said and one _

_If you feel lost and on your own_

_And far from home_

_You're never alone, you know_

_Just think of your friends _

_The ones who care_

_They all will be waiting there with love to share_

_And your heart will lead you home _

Suddenly, the main part of the chorus stopped, and piano chords began to play.

_There'll come a day_

_When you're losing your way_

_And you won't know where you belong_

_They say that "Home is where the heart is" _

Silver, Sonic and Enzan suddenly joined in

_So follow your heart_

_And know that you can't go wrong _

_If you feel lost and on your own_

_And far from home_

_You're never alone, you know_

_Just think of your friends_

_The one who care_

_They all will be waiting there_

_With love to share_

_And your heart will lead you _

Now, the entire cast joined in for a while

_If you feel lost and on your own_

_And far from home_

_You're never alone, you know_

_Just think of your friends_

_The ones who care_

_They all will be waiting there_

The cast faded away, and Cory sang the last part alone.

_With love to share_

_And your heart will lead you_

_Where you belong_

_I know your heart will lead you home_

One short, but beautiful guitar solo later, Cory quietly stopped.

The fangirls promptly screamed loudly.

Once the crowd stopped screaming, Charge came onstage clapping.

"Wow…that was…wow." was all he had to say.

Cory grinned sheepishly and looked down at his shoes.

"Let's all give him a hand, folks!" Charge exclaimed, tucking his microphone under his arm so he could clap better, "What a performance! Worthy of Kenny Loggins himself!"

Cory stood up and bowed to the screaming, ranting audience.

"Now, were going to wait for a few minutes to let the contestants work out their routines. Don't go away, So You Think You Can Dance Mobius will be right back, after these words from our sponsors!"

_One 6-minute commercial break later:_

"Okay people! Welcome back to So You Think You Can Dance." Charge greeted the camera, "Well, our contestants are lined up and ready to dance for their 1 minute performances. So, without further ado, here's Amy!"

Amy went to the left side of the stage and crouched down.

The crowd screamed, but quieted away to allow No Air to start up.

Amy rose and swayed and dipped with the music as it went along.

_If I _

_Should die _

_Before _

_I wake, _

_Its cause _

_You took _

_My breath _

_Away. _

_Losing you is like living in a world with no air _

_I'm here, _

_Alone, _

_Didn't want _

_To leave. _

_My heart won't move, _

_It's incomplete. _

_Wish there _

_Was a way _

_That I can make you to understand, _

_But How, _

_Do you expect me, _

_To live alone with just me? _

_'Cause my world revolves around you, _

_Its so hard for me to breathe. _

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air. _

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air. _

_That's how I feel when I know you ain't there. _

_There's No Air ,No Air. _

_Got me out here in the water so deep. _

_Tell me how you gon' be without me. _

_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe. _

_Its No Air No Air. _

_No air air _

_No air air _

_No air air _

_No air air _

Suddenly the theme came on, signifying the end of the performance.

The crowd cheered, as Charge came up clapping.

"Now that was impressive!" he exclaimed, clapping, "Let's go to the judges to see what they think."

"Absolutely amazing." Marina declared, "7/10"

"Good job." Leah exclaimed, "8/10"

"Decent try." JoAnne said, "7.5/10"

"And that is a combined total of…22.5! A good start, Miss Rose."

Amy giggled, "Thank you! I hope I stay on!"

She skipped offstage, still giggling.

"Okay, next we have…Cory the Hedgehog!"

_Everybodys looking for love. Oh. Oh. _

_Aint that the reason youre at this club. Oh. Oh. _

_You aint gonna find a dance with him. No. Oh. _

_Got a better solution for you girl. Oh. Oh. _

_Just stay with me now. _

_Say the word and well go. _

_I'll be your teacher. _

_I'll show you the ropes. _

_You'll see a side of love you've never known. _

_I can see it going down, going down. _

_In my head, I see you all over me. _

_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy. _

_In my head, Youll be screaming no. _

_In my head, its going down. _

_In my head, its going down. _

_In my head. _

_Yeah. _

_In my head. _

_Oh yeah. _

_Some dudes know all the right things to say. _

_When it comes down to it, its just a game. _

_Instead of talking let me demonstrate. Yeah. _

_Get down to business lets skip foreplay. _

_Just leave with me now. _

_Say the word and well go. _

_Ill be your teacher. _

_Ill show you the ropes. _

_You'll see a side of love you've never known._

_I can see it going down, going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me. _

_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy. _

_In my head, Youll be screaming no. _

_In my head, its going down. _

_In my head, its going down. _

_In my head. _

Charge comes onstage clapping, and is about to say something when he is interrupted by a loud, shrill horn.

Once everyone has their hearing back, Charge announces that they need to end the show, "But we'll be back next Saturday for plenty more dancing and antics." he finishes, shooting an evil look at the fangirls.

"See you next week, everybody!"


	3. The plot thickens a bit

_**Hi!**_

_**I would like to point out that this is **__**not**__** a true episode, it was written to simply thicken the plot, and to give me something to do.**_

_**I tried to write a proper episode, but after I wrote a serious section, I just went random on the story.**_

_**Sorry if anyone was expecting something big.**_

_**Disclaimer: Any character, company, object or logos mentioned are property of their companies. I own nothing in the story. All OC's belong to their owners.**_

_Tuesday, May 18__th__._

_23:43 hrs_

_6 days until next episode_

_The stage is dark; it's polished floor gleaming in the little light given by the exit sign placed over the door. The cleaning team has been here already many times, cleaning it in preparation for the next episode of So You Think You Can Dance Mobius._

_However, the blessed rest of the fiberglass stage is interrupted by the sounds of a door opening cautiously. Knuckles cautiously peeks his head around the doorframe to check for unwanted individuals, before stepping out with equal caution out on the stage, trying to be as stealthy as possible._

_The echidna quietly shuffles across the floor to the center of the stage and stands looking around in alert caution, looking for both stalkers and the figure he was told to meet._

_However, the figure does not appear to his violet eyes. _

_Something rustles, and he jerks around and looks up at the lighting section of the stage, but can't see or hear anything else._

_He growls, believing himself to be duped into a prank, when, all of a sudden, one of the military-grade spotlights shines into his eyes._

"_What the?" Knuckles yells, shielding his eyes from the harsh white light, "Who's there? Show yourself!"_

_A cold, metallic laugh is his reply, coming through the speaker systems, "My, my. Knuckles the Echidna, treasure hunter extraordinaire and guardian of the Master Emerald, losing a fight to a spotlight. How pathetic." _

_Knuckles' temper flares, "Just who do you think you are?"_

_The voice laughs again, "I am the true master behind the game, the one who controls the outcome and the fate of the contestants. I am The Director!"_

'_Cruddy name' Knuckles thinks to himself, "What do you want with me?"_

"_Why, my little echidna friend, you are to be my pawn in this show. You are to follow my commands without question, or suffer the consequences." The Director answerers with glee._

"_Your crazy!" Knuckles yells, making a break for the door._

_However, before he even takes a step, sharp pains erupt from the back of his neck._

_He stumbles, falls to his knees, and collapses. Visions of flames fill his head before a unbroken darkness takes over._

_A robed figure walks out of the shadows, dart gun in hand. Nearing the K.O'd echidna; he smirks to himself, knowing that even now, the nanomite technology that he invented was hard at work taking over the mind of his pawn. Reaching down to remove the dart from the muscled neck of Knuckles, his hood falls off to reveal brown and black hedgehog spines. _

_The right side of his face is robotic, with a glaring yellow eye that seems to see everything in its view._

_Pulling the dart out of his target's neck, he replaces it on a belt underneath his robe, before flipping up his hood to conceal his true face and disappearing into the shadows._

_The light is turned off, and Knuckles is left lying in darkness._

~0~0~0~0~0~

Charge sat in a massive office chair, feet up on his desk. The office he was occupying was complementary of the author for participating in the story. It was spacious, well furnished with modern art and comfortable seating. He also received a 2000-ring MacBook out of the deal, along with ILife 2010 loaded on and a free Itunes account with 1000 dollars pre-loaded. Heck, there was even a snack bar in the corner for when he was hungry.

Since the next episode was still a few days away, he was simply sitting around bored, looking for something to do.

He sighed, leaning back harder on the chair, stressing the back to the point of serious strain.

"I wish I had a PS3 or something. The fact that there's nothing going on is killing me." he complained out loud, a look of extreme boredom on his usually excited face.

**Fine. Have it you way, just shut up.**

He started up, looking around quickly, "Who's that?"

**Uh…the author and your creator? You do know that I exist, right?**

"Ugh, it's you." he complained, "And for a second I thought I was going to have a normal day of glorious boredom."

**Well, I'm here, typing this from the **_**real **_**world, and I can easily just replace your name with my backup name.**

Charge's eyes narrow, "What's the backup?"

**Cuddles.**

"Oh," Cuddles replied, settling back into his chair for a few seconds before snapping straight back up, "WAIT A SEC! CHANGE IT BACK!"

**Only if you stop complaining.**

"Fine, fine, whatever." Charge dismisses with a wave of his hand, leaning back hard on his chair again, "Now, about that PS3?"

After a few seconds, a portal opens up and out drops a Sony Bravia and a PS3.

**There. Happy now, Mr. ICan'tStopComplaining?**

"Sure." shrugs Mr. ICan'tStopComplaining.

A few minutes pass before Mr. ICan'tStopComplaining suddenly jumps up, "VERY FUNNY! NOW CHANGE IT BACK!"

**Sheesh. Fine. You need to learn to calm down a bit, dude.**

Charge rolls his eyes and sighs.

**Ah, the eye roll and sigh combo. I love to use that one**

"Just let me play my Ace Combat, will you?" the feline says, exasperated.

**Fine, go ahead and ruin my perfectly harmless fun.**

A few minutes pass, where the only sound is of Charge's gloved fingers mashing the controller, and of the sounds coming form the game.

Then, out of the blue, Numb/Encore by Jay-Z and Linkin Park starts to play.

Charge grins, "Yeah, this is an awesome mix!"

He gets up and starts to rap like Jay-Z, "Can I get an encore, do you want more? Cook and roar with the Brooklyn boys, so for one last time I need y'all to roar! Uh, Uh, Uh, Uh! Yeah!"

His voice suddenly changes to that of Chester Bennington, "So what the heck are you waiting foooorrrrr?"

Then, his voice is Jay-Z once again, "After me, there should be no more. So for one last time y'better make some noise!"

Before the song could proceed further, it is suddenly and randomly stopped before Jay-Z's rap.

"Hey, that's the good part!" Charge yells, sulking.

**That was enough of a demo of your rapping skills for now, although both you and I know Adam is a way better rapper.**

Charge growls and sits down hard on his chair, continuing his massacre of opposing aircraft.

After a few minutes, Charge gets up and puts in the 2010 FIFA World Cup game.

Another 20 minutes later, and the green cat is up 5-0 over Australia with South Africa.

Charge sends his forward Benni McCarthy up the centre, and drilled a hard shot past Mark Schwarzer for goal number 6.

As McCarthy back flipped across the field in celebration, Charge leaned back and sighed.

**If your think your ready for something interesting, I would advise checking your e-mail.**

"Why?" Charge snorts at the unseen author, "What possible reason?"

**Would you rather have your office here, or in the bottom of the sewer? Your choice, my friend.**

"Fine, I'll check my freaking e-mail, you nutcase." a ticked-off Charge grumbles.

Opening his account, he sees that he has three e-mails.

One is the monthly Top Gear newsletter, which he doesn't even bother to open.

The next is from BBC news, with the daily update on news.

He briefly skims through this, not really paying attention. "Violence in Thailand, G-20 meeting in Toronto and Oil Crisis in the Gulf of Mexico" are the only things he bothers to even glance at. Assuring himself that there is nothing wrong in the world that BBC knows about, he scrolls up through his mailbox to look at the last new message.

The first thing that catches his attention is the subject:

_Strange Footage from SYTYCD set. _

_From: Unknown address._

Opening the e-mail, he sees the attachment is a video clip that is a few hundred megabytes.

After he clicks it, the loading bar appears. Charge puts his head in his hands as he waits.

Once he hears the familiar 'pop' of the file finished downloading, he looks up and presses the play button.

At first, he is uninterested in the video, but then something catches his eye. Looking closer with renewed interest, his face slowly morphs into one of absolute shock, astonishment and horror.

After less than two minutes of footage, the video suddenly ends.

Slamming his laptop closed, he leans back with a look of absolute horror on his face, "Okay, that's creepy. I swear I killed that guy years ago. A perfect blade throw to the head should have killed him instantly."

**Apparently not.**

Charge glared at nothing, "Shut it. I need to get over there and investigate."

**Take a car, especially a nice one. You'll command more respect if you do.**

"Well, whoop de doo, let's see. " Charge replies sarcastically, "Do I have a have a supercharged V-10, 300,000-ring Italian, German, English or American supercar? Uh, _**NO!**_"

**Did I say it had to be Italian, German, English or American?**

"Well, I'd assume that those would be the places they would come from, being they are the only countries who actually make supercars!" Charge snaps.

**How about Japan, Canada, Australia and the Middle East?**

Charge looked confused, "They make supercars?"

**Yes. For Japan, they have the Lexus LFA, Canada has the HTT Locus Pléthore, Australia has the HST GTO and Morocco has the Laraki Fulgura.**

"Wow, so the supercar exists elsewhere." Charge says, impressed, "Who would've known?"

**Anyways, the mentioned cars are down in the parking lot. If you want one, you'd better get down there ASAP.**

Charge sprints off to the parking lot, arriving there a few minutes later. The four cars are lined up, shining in the bright sunlight.

"Whoa." he says, obviously impressed, "Those are some nice pieces of work."

**Stop gawking at them and actually choose one, how about?**

"Fine, you impatient lunatic." Charge yells to the air, drawing a few questioning stares from others in the lot.

After a few minutes looking over the cars, Charge selects the Fulgura.

As he settles himself into it, it suddenly breaks into pieces and he is left sitting in a pile of metal doohickeys, holding the steering wheel.

He hears the author laugh, and snarls, "What the heck was that for?"

**That's not the car **_**I **_**want you to take.**

"But you said that I could choose any car I wanted!" Charge moans.

**Too bad, so sad, sucking a lollipop. Get off your butt and find a good car.**

Charge tries out the GTO and the LFA, with similar results to the Moroccan supercar.

However, once he gets into the central driving seat of the Pléthore, it doesn't collapse outwards like the other three.

"So, in other words, your just a patriotic Canadian who only wanted me to get into a French-Canadian piece of engineering." Charge notes.

**Turn on the engine, and you'll see what French-Canadians are capable of producing.**

Charge complies, and the engine roared to life like a lion.

Charge removed his hands from his ears, "How many horsepower does that thing have?"

**That 6.2 L V-8 has exactly 750 hp to its name. Convinced that Canada can make a good car?**

Charge nodded slowly, "Yep."

**Okay, and a few other things. Naturally, being a James Bond fan, I added a few…uh…extras to it. Press the big red button.**

After said button was pressed, the car suddenly transformed. Two chain guns popped out of the headlights, a targeting device appeared out of the steering wheel, and a system of missiles popped out of the rear engine cover.

**It's helpful for when you need get through a roadblock. Take 'er for a spin, why don't ya?**

In Charge's expert driving hands, the Pléthore cornered like it wasfighter jet.

Once he had finished a lap of the parking lot, he stepped out and mopped his forehead.

"And to think I can drive like that when I'm 15." Charge breathed.

**See? I can make good things happen to you if I feel like it.**

An awkward silence lasted for a few seconds.

"I guess thanks, then…" muttered Charge.

**You're welcome. Now get that hulk of stylized carbon fibre over to the studio, and watch out for the tanks and choppers.**

Charge rolled his eyes, "Okay, if you say…wait, what was that about tanks and helicopters?"

**I need to make this interesting for the reader, don't I?**

"Rrrr." Charge growled, getting back into the driver's seat.

He gunned the V-8, and the Pléthore roared off to its destination.

_One violent, high-speed, armor-bashing freeway journey later:_

The supercar drew itself smoothly over the tar road, engine purring contentedly, drawing the gaze of anyone within eye or earshot. The black paint job (with big green stripe in the centre!) was unscratched, there was no sign of any damage to the body and the weapon systems were all packed away cleverly within the body. One would not know that the car had just been shot at by tanks, strafed by attack helicopters and had driven over more mines than there are around the Korean peninsula.

That is, you wouldn't know until you saw the driver.

Charge looked like he had just drunk a thousand cups of coffee, and then made to sit still to watch soap operas for two months straight. His eyes stared blankly ahead, seeing little. His movements were stiff, almost wooden. His normally carefully styled hair was sitting in a knot in his face.

He pulled up outside the studio, set the transmission into park, and turned off the ignition. The purrs of the V-8 suddenly, like a housecat after you take away its food.

**This is AuthorStar. You have arrived at your intended destination.**

Charge glared at the roof of the car, "Just keep your mouth shut for a while, how about?"

**Y'know, I can take you to this great anger rehabilitation centre. I think you'd fit right in.**

Charge sighed and slid out of the car.

However, as he passed through the car door, a strange transformation happened.

His hair re-arranged itself into a short, Daniel Craig-style cut, a 9mm Glock appeared at his hip, his hand suddenly clutched an _**OC Secret Service**_ badge and a pair of spy sunglasses suddenly covered his eyes. 

**You like?**

Charge surveyed his new outfit, before breaking into a massive grin, "I Love!"

**Good. I figured that seeing that you have a secret agent car, might as well give you a secret service look.**

"Cool!" Charge exclaimed, "Anything else new?"

**Hmm…nope.**

Charge's ears drooped, "Dang. I wanted a cool military outfit."

**Technically, you have one. Get in there and start investigating!**

"Sheesh, you really have no patience." Charge mumbled, turning and walking straight into a pole.

Clutching his now-throbbing head and dropping cusses that should not be repeated for fear of a rating increase, Charge staggered backwards and fell into a trashcan.

Struggling to get out, Charge ended up with a sore forehead and a wounded pride.

**Now, remember. I am the author, and more painful events will follow if you keep calling me impatient. Got it?**

"Yes, you freaking nutcase." Charge muttered.

He was then hit on the head with a cricket ball.

_(A.N: For the people who don't know what I'm talking about: The ball is from the game cricket, not an insect-sized ball. A cricket ball is heavy rubber surrounded by thick leather. It hurts anywhere you get hit by it. I can attest to that fact)_

Once, he came to a few minutes later, his entire head now hurt and he had lost nearly all of his secret service look, including the Glock.

**I warned you, didn't I?**

Charge growled, "Just get me my Secret Service look back, keep your mouth shut, and I'll let it slide."

**Done.**

Charge was soon back into his James Bond-style attire, complete with glasses, badge, 9mm and haircut.

He turned slowly to the studio building and walked to the door. Grabbing the door handle, he turned to the plant beside him

"Okay, I'm going in." Charge began to dramatize, "I may come back, but in the event I don't, give my love and loyalty to the…"

**GO IN, FOR THE LOVE OF CHAOS!**

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!" Charge shouted, opening the door and stepping into the cool, dark building.

Standing in the entry hall, he drew the Glock from its holster, and darted across the hall to a steel pillar across the hallway. Holding the pistol in his right hand, he cautiously peeked around the pillar to see…

…nothing.

There was nothing out of the ordinary in the building that Charge could see. He stepped cautiously around the pillar and when there was still not a movement, lowered the pistol.

"Huh." he snorted, "There's nothing here. Not even a few goons to shoot."

**You wish is my command.**

Two projectiles suddenly whizzed past his ear and splattered against the glass wall behind him, creating a mess of red and blue paint.

He dove for cover behind the pillar as more shots meant for him found the wall.

He leaned hard against the wall, and quickly checked the cartridge on his pistol.

It was filled with green paintball pellets.

"Paintballs." he breathed, "Seriously?"

**I can't raise the rating with live ammunition, now, can I?**

Charge growled, but ducked as anther round of paintballs came out of nowhere.

Once the onslaught of artwork was over, Charge cautiously peeked around the pillar.

He saw six black-clad Mobians standing with paintball M4's and another two with lying prone with M249's.

"Great, I'm facing a freaking paintball army squad, with no backup, and only a 9mm to fight them with." Charge groaned, "How could it get any worse?"

**You want me to add a paintball tank to the mix?**

"Just keep out of it!" Charge snapped.

**I can bring backup into play if you want.**

Charge sighed and let his head thump back on the steel, "Fine, give me some cover. But they better be well trained."

**One piping hot highly trained commando unit, coming right up! You want fries with that?**

"JUST GET ME MY SOLDIERS!" Charge yelled.

A sudden burst of automatic paintball gunfire interrupted his thoughts.

The enemy soldiers yelled in surprise as they were hit by multiple shots, and dove for cover among the potted plants and pillars.

Charge used the distraction to jump out of hiding and fire off four shots at the enemy soldiers.

One found a target, and the soldier, a burly husky, yelped in pain as the paintball stung his ear and paint dripped over the side of his head.

Charge turned to see what his commando unit looked like, to be greeted by Shadow, Cory and Enzan dressed in camouflage and holding M-4's.

Charge's hand systematically flew to meet his face.

"I should have figured," he groaned.

**You wanted the best that I had, and I gave it to you. I never said I would give you a U.S Ranger unit.**

The three hedgehogs looked around in confusion.

"Who was that?" Cory asked suspiciously.

"A complete blathering idiot who keeps following m-SPLAT!" Charge couldn't finish, due to a perfect headshot from one of the enemy soldiers that knocked him down.

He lay on his face, before standing up, muttering "Ow."

The three hedgehogs emptied a round at the opposing soldiers, who started to retreat.

Charge, in an attempt to save face, turned and managed to hit all of the retreating soldiers in the tail, which caused a howling to rise among them.

Lowering the Glock, he passed a hair through his hair and sighed.

"Well, that was a complete waste of a chapter." Shadow interjected.

"Shut it." Charge growled, turning and shooting the Ultimate Lifeform in the foot.

As Shadow collapsed shrieking like a girl, clutching his smarting foot, Cory and Enzan burst out laughing and Charge turned and folded his arms, watching the black figures retreat.

He then remembered the footage.

Why was his former rival alive?

Where was he?

What was his purpose?

And because he was also hungry:

Where was the nearest 5-star restaurant?

_**Okay, done! I wrote this, originally expecting a plot to come from it, but, alas, my hopes were dashed, so instead I went random on it.**_

_**The whole author-talk thing was a combination of ideas from StarVix and JoAnne the Fox. Thanks to them both.**_

_**Ahem, I should be ready with another episode soon!**_

_**Cheers,**_

_**Charge**_


	4. Episode 4

**Hey people! I'm so sorry for not updating, but I've been busy with a bunch of school stuff. **

**This isn't my best work, so go easy on me in the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing minus the plot and my OC's Charge, Adam and Lorcan.**

The intro to So You Think You Can Dance Mobius plays, and then the camera pans over the hundreds of screaming fans in the audience.

The camera shows the centre of the stage, with the contestants lined up on either side. Charge suddenly drops Iron Man-style into the middle of the stage.

"The stage is lit, the contestants are ready, and the show's on!" he exclaims while standing up, thrusting an arm out to the contestants, "I've gotta cut to the chase here…"

A random black Noble M600 (love the car, hate the blue paint job) burst onto stage, followed by a red Corvette ZR-1. A thug leans out the window of the Corvette and fires an AK-74 at the Noble, which swerves and dodges the bullets. Somehow, the two cars miss all the contestants, who stand and stare in shock. As the camera follows the two supercars, they fly off the end of the stage and disappear.

Charge is standing there watching in shock before he realizes something.

"HEY! THAT'S MY M600 AND MY CORVETTE!"

Two names immediately come to his mind.

"ADAM AND LORCAN! I SWEAR TO CHAOS THOSE TWO ARE PAYING FOR ANY SCRATCH THEY PUT ON THOSE CARS!"

After he calms down a bit, he remembers the audience.

"Heh…err…was that out loud?" he asks the world, turning sheepishly with his ears flattened in embarrassment.

Since the three judges are directly in front of him, the three nod, their eyes wide and mouths open.

"Okay…I guess then we should get onto the dancing. Yeah, that'll be a good idea…"

_Sonic come out and dances to You Can't Touch This by MC Hammer. (__**Sorry, too lazy to put in lyrics currently**__)_

Leah: "Good. **7**"

Marina: "Okay. **6**"

JoAnne: "DIE FAKER! **No score**"

_After JoAnne is once again pulled off the K.O'd Sonic, Shadow dances to Boom Boom Pow by The Black Eyed Peas._

Leah: "OMG, I LUV SHADDY! **10**!"

Marina: "NO, I LUV SHADDY MORE! **100**!"

JoAnne: "I LUV HIM THE MOST! **1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000**!"

Leah: "NO, I'M HIS 100% OFFICAL GIRLFIREND, SO THEREFORE, I LOVE HIM THE MOST!"

Shadow sweat dropped and looked visibly nervous about another fangirl conflict.

The three glared at each other, waiting for the chance to strike.

There was silence, broken only by Shadow, Cory and Charge palming their faces simultaneously.

"FANGIRL FIGHT!" Silver yelled randomly, signaling for the madness to begin.

_One long, action-packed fangirl fight later:_

The three judges were dragged off each other, fire-eyed and struggling.

After the three are tied to their chairs, Marina and Leah are giving each other the evil eye, while JoAnne is screaming about how rain clouds are formed.

Charge tolerated it for a minute, but then walked over and stuffed a Coke Zero into her open mouth.

"I've heard that from Aqua nearly, oh…say, **1,000,000,000,000 TIMES, SO SHUT UP FOR THE LOVE OF MAPLE SUGAR!**" Charge yelled at the fox/rabbit hybrid.

_Once things get back to as normal as they can be with three crazy fangirls as judges and a host of equally colorful characters, Blaze comes on and dances to Umbrella by Rihanna._

Leah: "I really liked it. **9**"

Marina: "Great Job! **9.5**"

JoAnne: "Why should I care about that performance? **6**"

Blaze, _extremely _pissed off, turned to Charge, "Can't you do something about her?"

Charge held his hands up in a shrug, "Hey, if people like it and it raises the ratings, I ain't doin' nuthin, sister."

He then ducked as a fireball flew over his head, missed, and hit a light fixture, causing it to melt into a puddle.

Charge then had to dodge various flammable projectiles launched from a _super-ultra-hyper-extremely _pissed off Blaze, as she ran around trying to burn the host into the middle of next week.

Even when Charge ran out of the studio, blowing on his tail in an attempt to extinguish the small fire that had started on it, Blaze followed, yelling angrily about the abuse of rights on FanFiction.

"ANGRY SHE-CAT ALERT!" Charge yelled to bystanders, which somehow got Blaze angrier, "Gosh, she needs anger counseling."

Blaze, overhearing this, went completely berserk and chased Charge around America, Canada and, for some reason, China.

_One high-octane, multi-national cat chase later:_

Charge stood balancing at the top of one of the lightning rods on top of the Bank of China Tower. Below him, Blaze stared up with fire in her eyes.

"Get down here and fight!" she yelled up at him.

"Uh, how about…nope?" Charge replied, before Light Warping away.

"Hey! No fair!" Blaze yelled at the spot where he once was, but at the current moment wasn't, "Where'd he go?"

Charge appeared in the Sai Wan War Cemetery, and looking around to make sure it was safe, knelt and placed a poppy at the grave of a fallen soldier.

Standing back up, he saluted smartly and disappeared again.

Back at the studio, the entire place was in chaos.

The fans had rushed past the barriers trying to prevent them from getting onto the stage, and had swamped Shadow. After they drugged the Ultimate Life Form, the fangirls dragged him to a shady part of the studio to do God-knows-what to him.

Silver had gotten the DVD of Hotel Rwanda (_**We're researching genocide for school, and I thought that this was a great movie, so…**_), and was watching the scene where the foreigners are evacuated and the Rwandans are left to fend for themselves. He was sobbing and kept blowing his nose loudly, and tossed the hankies behind him to create a massive pile of used tissues.

Cory had managed to sneak off with Charge's Noble, and was having a joyride through Station Square with it.

Flare had, of course, managed to get his hands on a giant bag of sugar, ate it all, and was now flying around blowing things up.

Sonic had woken from being K.O'd, only to be knocked out again and dragged away by a sugar-hyped Flare, who was running around burning things.

Eclipse had gotten her hands on some of Flare's sugar, and now was blowing stuff up with meteors and generally having a maniacal good time.

Enzan was playing with his chao/phoenix hybrid, Cheddars, who had gotten his hands on a rather large quantity of cheese through some questionable black market deals.

Tails had gotten his hands on Charge's IPad, and had re-programmed it so that it now held 1,000,000 Gigabytes, instead of the original 32.

Amy was running around trying to find Sonic, who was K.O'd in a broom closet where Flare had left him. Angry at not finding him, the pink hedgehog took out her anger on the stage lights _a lá _Piko-Piko hammer.

Rouge had predictably run off and stolen all the gold from Fort Knox.

After a brief attempt to settle everything down, Princess Sally had given up on attempting to stop the madness and joined in halfheartedly.

Cream had somehow managed to fall asleep throughout the chaos, cuddling up with Cheese.

So yeah, just your daily dose of insanity on everyone's favorite dance show.

Charge cautiously walked into the studio, saw the madness inside, turned on his heels, walked outside and proceeded to bang his head against the opposite wall in frustration.

Once his skull stopped throbbing, he turned and went back into the dance stage.

He inhaled, and after his chest had doubled in size, yelled, "OKAY, EVERYBODY LISTEN U-OOF!" 

The last noise came after he was bowled over by Flare and a few of the dragon's friends.

The host lifted his head from where he was lying face down on the floor, and saw that the four pyromaniacs had set up a rock performance in the middle of the stage. Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap by AC/DC was blasting out of the speakers, and the fangirls had left Shadow alone to come and act as an audience.

"No way I'm getting outdone at my game." Charge muttered, glancing evilly at the crazy dragon and his band.

_5 minutes later:_

Static 101 had assembled, and now were blasting out When I'm Gone by Simple Plan. Slowly, the fangirls had noticed and had trickled over to listen. Soon, they started to go crazy with excitement and screamed along the lyrics. Flare also noticed the musical competition, and turned up his music.

Charge, at the mic as the lead guitarist/vocalist, saw his competition try harder to win back some of the fans.

"Oh, it is _SO _on!" he grinned.

**Okay, so who wins the Battle of the Bands SYTYCDM Edition? Static 101 (Charge's band) or Pyro Punk (Flare's Band)?**

**I want you guys to choose, and also, if you want your OC to perform, put that in a review as well!**

**Cheers, and have a happy weekend!**

**Charge the Cat**


	5. Episode 5

**Hey everybody!**

**Sorry this is so long in updating, I have some serious writers block on this and my other stories. I hope this chapter is satisfactory. **

**I have one thing: Is everybody just being nice when they review? I mean, I'm not **_**that **_**good of an author!**

**Anyways, ON WITH THE MADNESS!**

As the So You Think You Can Dance theme song plays, the fans scream in anticipation to see their favorite feline host come out and introduce the story, but instead, everyone is surprised to see Marina, one of the judges, standing waving to everyone holding the microphone.

"Well!" the sky-blue hedgehog begins, "You might be wondering why Charge isn't at the mic for today's show, and that's 'cuz Charge and Static 101 is about to perform in a band battle against Flare and Pyro Punk! So without further ado, here's Static 101 with With Me by Sum 41!"

The crowd screams as the drums start up. After a few seconds, a spotlight comes down on Charge sitting on a stool, playing an acoustic guitar. After maybe eight seconds, he begins on the lyrics

_I don't want this moment, to ever end,_

_Where everything's nothing, without you._

_I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile,_

_Cause it's true, I am nothing without you._

_Through it all, I made my mistakes._

_I stumble and fall,_

_But I mean these words._

_I want you to know, with everything I won't let this go._

_These words are my heart and soul,_

_I hold on to this moment you know._

_Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show, that I won't let go._

_Thoughts read are spoken, forever in doubt._

_And pieces of memories fall to the ground._

_I know what I did and so, I won't let this go._

_Cause it's true, I am nothing without you._

_All the streets, where I walked alone,_

_With nowhere to go._

_Have come to an end._

_I want you to know, with everything I won't let this go._

_These words are my heart and soul,_

_I hold on to this moment you know._

_Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show, that I won't let go._

_In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies,_

_When you don't know what you're looking to find._

_In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies,_

_When you just never know what you will find._

_I don't want this moment to ever end._

_Where everything's nothing without you._

_I want you to know, with everything I won't let this go._

_These words are my heart and soul,_

_I hold on to this moment you know._

_Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show, that I won't let go._

In conclusion, a large display of green lights flash, and the stage is plunged into momentary darkness before lighting up again in brilliant white. The lead singer grabs the mic.

"Thank you!" Charge shouts into the microphone, "I hope you all enjoyed that, and now here's Pyro Punk with their song, Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap! Try saying that with a mouthful of half-chewed pancakes."

After the laughs turn into cheers, Pyro Punk comes out to perform.

_If you're havin' trouble with your high school head/huh, huh, huh, huh_

_He's givin' you the blues/huh, huh, huh_

_You wanna graduate but not in 'is bed/huh, huh, huh, huh_

_Here's what you gotta do/huh, huh, huh_

_Pick up the phone, I'm always home/huh, huh, huh, huh, huh_

_Call me anytime/huh, huh, huh_

_Just ring: three-six-two-four-three-six, hey_

_I lead a life of crime_

_Dirty deeds done dirt cheap_

_Dirty deeds done dirt cheap_

_Dirty deeds done dirt cheap_

_Dirty deeds and they're done dirt cheap_

_Dirty deeds and they're done dirt cheap_

_You got problems in your life of love/huh, huh, huh, huh_

_You got a broken heart/huh, huh, huh_

_He's double-dealin' with your best friend/huh, huh, huh, huh, huh_

_That's when the teardrops start FELLA, well-uh/huh, huh, huh_

_Pick up the phone, I'm here alone/huh, huh, huh, huh, huh_

_Or make a social call/huh, huh, huh, huh_

_Come right in, forget about him_

_We'll have ourselves a ball, eh_

_Dirty deeds done dirt cheap_

_Dirty deeds done dirt cheap_

_Dirty deeds done dirt cheap_

_Dirty deeds and they're done dirt cheap, oohh_

_Dirty deeds and they're done dirt cheap_

_Whoa yeah_

_You got a lady and you want her gone/huh, huh, huh, huh_

_But you ain't got the guts/huh, huh, huh_

_She keeps naggin' at you night 'n' day/huh, huh, huh, huh_

_Enough to drive you nuts/huh, huh, huh, huh_

_Pick up the phone, leave her alone/huh, huh, huh, huh_

_It's time you made a stand/huh, huh, huh, huh_

_For a fee, I'm happy to be_

_Your back door man, hey_

_Dirty deeds done dirt cheap_

_Dirty deeds done dirt cheap_

_Dirty deeds done dirt cheap_

_Dirty deeds and they're done dirt cheap, yeah_

_Dirty deeds and they're done dirt cheap_

_Dirty deeds and they're done dirt cheap_

_Dirty deeds and they're done dirt cheap_

_Concrete shoes_

_Cyanide_

_T.N.T_

_Done dirt cheap_

_Ooo, neckties_

_Contracts_

_High voltage_

_Done dirt cheap, eah_

_Dirty deeds, do anything you want me to, done dirt cheap_

_Dirty deeds, dirty deeds, dirty deeds, done dirt cheap._

_Yaaagh_

The crowd cheers as the song ends, and the two bands come onstage and stand side by side. The contestants file out onto the back, and Shadow and Cory start a pushing fest.

The temporary host stands in the centre, "Okay viewers, we want you to choose the winner, and we will announce them in the next episode."

Flare suddenly leaned forward, "Y'all know it's gonna be us!"

"You wish!" Charge retorted, also leaning forward, "And I'll be taking back the mic now, Marina."

Marina looked at the real host, then back at the mic, before glaring at the camera like it was trying to steal her dear Shadowkun (insert fangirl screams here), who, by the way, while fighting Cory had managed to get Rouge pissed off enough to knock out _both _of the so-called Ultimate Life Forms.

The light blue hedgehog's eyes suddenly, but unsurprisingly, took on a look that one gets when you listen to those voices that tell you to run around town screaming your head off.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" she shrieked, taking off and running off the stage.

Charge watched her go, shrugged, and pulled out another microphone, "I'd like to introduce my temporary co-host for today, Sky the Fox!"

A dark brown fox with two tails, one white with a black tip, the other the opposite, came out to the cheers that seem to greet anyone who walked onto the stage.

_**Hmm…the author would like to test that theory about cheering.**_

_**Chris Thorndyke suddenly walked onto the stage to loud boos and was pelted with rotten tomatoes, rusty anvils and lit dynamite.**_

_**Err…scratch that earlier theory, it's now everyone except Chris.**_

_**Anyways, back to the story.**_

Sky, waving out to the audience, suddenly noticed Tails and in a blink of an eye, was over hugging the intestines out of the kitsune.

"Hey Cuz!" she greeted him after maybe 30 seconds of liver-squishing bearhugging.

She finally released the bug-eyed Tails, who collapsed to the stage coughing and hacking.

Once she got to the centre stage, the host gave her a high-five and a mic.

Sky twirled randomly and pointed into the camera, "Next up, we have a special performance by…"

The Dark Star fox pulled out a list and read off the following names:

"Cory, JoAnne, Silver and Shadow singing I Gotta Feeling by The Black Eyed Peas!"

Three of the four owners of the names above jumped a few feet in the air in shock.

"WHAT?" Silver shouted, staying up in the air after he jumped.

"I HAVE TO SING WITH HIM?" Shadow hollered, pointing a finger at Cory, who had a strange grin on his face.

"WHO CHOSE THE FOUR OF US ANYWAYS?" JoAnne finished, with a dead-set WHEN-I-FIND-OUT-WHO-DID-THIS-THEY'RE-SWISS-CHEESE look on her face, cradling SweetPie in her arm.

No one spoke for the longest time, and the silence was worldwide in it's coverage, before the main host quietly stepped forward, "I did, and if you don't comply…" he trailed off, a devilish grin on his face.

He lifted a green arm and pointed, and thousands of Mobians sitting at home watching in their living rooms, their bedrooms or their Shadow shrine rooms, watched as the camera followed the gaze of everyone in the studio.

Where the host pointed, a massive gaping black hole had sprouted. The swirling grey void of nothingness was not what scared everybody though. It was the sign above the door that read in bold type:

GATEWAY TO THE WIGGLES WORLD!

"NO!" Shadow screamed, dropping to the floor, "ANYTHING BUT THOSE EVIL HAPPY PEOPLE AND THEIR MUSIC!"

Everyone stared at the Ultimate Life Form in the fetal position for a few seconds, before staring back at the black hole.

It was still there, and some could pick up the faintest notes of music from it. The evil "Wake Up Jeff" song faintly floated through the terrified heads of the contestants.

"Yeah, so if your not up for the most painful twenty minutes of your life…" Charge paused, but then shouted as loud as he could, "…DO AS I SAY!"

Unsurprisingly, the four were soon up singing quite badly, and got tossed in the portal regardless. Their screams of torture could be heard from those who stood too close to the portal.

Star suddenly jumped into the camera's view "Okay people, we've gotta get onto the dancing now, so here's Knuckles!"

_Once the stage is finally clear of contestants, Knuckles comes out and dances robotically to Domo Arigato Mr. Roboto._

Leah: "That was the best robot I've ever seen someone do in my life! **9.9**"

Marina (who has returned from places unknown): "Unbeatable. **10**"

JoAnne: "(is currently tied to a chair, forced to be listening to evilly happy music, but in her absence a automatic 10 shall be included). **10**"

As the echidna disappears offstage, the host mysteriously followed. Soon three muffled thumps were heard, then Knuckles started cursing in a more colorful way than you could imagine.

The host soon re-emerged, muttered something about he knew that robot dance was too good to be true, and was about to announce the next contestant when a sound like a thousand bees buzzing right next to a microphone blasted throughout the studio.

Once everyone had uncurled from the fetal position on the floor, the host announced that they would have to end the episode early, "But we'll be back next time, live from Planet XIIIVXI!"

"SEE YOU NEXT TIME!"

**Okay, here's the deal: I can't think up a good chapter for OWOGOJ or Eleven Kids, One Cat. **

**I NEED HELP HERE!**

**If you have an idea for either of these chapters, PM me and I will try out your idea, but it takes me a while to word a chapter right, as I am very picky about my choice of words.**

**Also, as of July 3****rd****, I will be off to camp for a month. I'll be back by August, and will continue working on my fics in the usual fashion.**

**Signing off,**

_**~CtC~**_


	6. Episode 6

**Hello! Another chapter, sorry it took me 12 days for this one!**

The audience began the show by staring at a massive expanse of barren rock and soil, as was the major touristic images of Planet XIIIVXI, better known as Planet 21. However, a planetary station packed with Mobians appeared, and the show began.

The intro to So You Think You Can Dance played, and the host walked out into the space station.

"Okay, Mobius, we need a way to lighten our contestant load!" Charge began, "But before I reveal my evil and most likely embarrassing way to remove half of our contestants, I'll introduce my co-host."

"Please welcome…Shrull!"

A green-eyed, white fur, Shadow-spine style Afrogian (African Hedgehog) with blue quill highlights sauntered out wearing an African-style loincloth.

Since he bore resemblance to Shadow, many of the female audience promptly fainted.

The host and temporary co-host bumped fists, and Shrull was handed a microphone.

"Ah, hello beautiful world and it's equally beautiful people!" the white hedgehog stated, his Nigerian accent strongly showing, "I am honored that you allowed me to become a co-host for this great show, and alongside this great character here!" 

Charge gave a quick two-fingered salute to the audience, "And since I feel multicultural today, it's time for…THE VANCOUVER 2010 TOQUE!"

Everyone could hear Shadow palming his face from the side of the stage

After whipping out said hat and placing it on his head, the host, now clad in a black, red and white toque that proudly stated CANADA on the front, took on as serious a look as a teenaged masculine Mobian cat with lime green bangs and patriotically sporting a Vancouver 2010 toque can give.

So, in other words, he grinned goofily, winked and gave the world a thumbs-up.

"Now, my diabolical plan to remove contestants from this show is…to make them all dance the Cha-Cha Slide!"

The crowd fell silent in shock.

The host ignored this, and the co-host stepped forward, "If they miss a step, well, we think you know what happens."

Charge and Shrull exchanged predatory grins, and the audience became aware of the swirling grey portal of DOOM!

Charge gave the camera a host smile, "Y'all know where that leads, and now we cut to commercial to set up this performance."

_5 minutes later:_

The entire cast was onstage, looking unenthusiastic about the next performance.

"Okay, people, I'm the enforcer for this little gig." Shrull stated, cracking his knuckles.

"And what makes you think you can just do that?" declared Knuckles, also cracking his namesakes, "You can't electrocute us, unlike Sparky over there, so I'd be car-OOF!"

The last part came as the host's left shoe connected squarely with the back of the ME Guardian's head, sending the echidna at high velocity into the nearest Knuckles fangirl pit.

"Don't call me Sparky!" the host warned the world.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" the Knucklehead screamed.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!" was the response from the fangirls.

"One down, 13 to go! And on with the show!" Shrull yelled, rhyming for no readily apparent reason.

Artist: **Dj Casper**

Title: **Cha Cha Slide**

[Mr.C Talks]

[Mr.C]

To the left, take it back now ya'll

1 hop this time, right foot let's stomp

Left foot let's stomp, Cha Cha real smooth

Turn it down, to the left

Take it back now ya'll

1 hop this time, right foot let's stomp

Left foot let's stomp, Cha Cha now ya'll

Now it's time to get funky

To the right now, to the left

Take it back now ya'll

1 hop this time, 1 hop this time

Right foot 2 stomps, left foot 2 stomps

Slide to the left, slide to the right

Criscross, criscross

Cha Cha real smooth

Let's go to work

To the left, take it back now ya'll

2 hops this time, 2 hops this time

Right foot 2 stomps, left foot 2 stomps

Hands on your knees, hands on your knees

Get funky with it, aahhhhhhhhhh yaaaa

Come on, Cha Cha now ya'll

Turn it down, to the left

Take it back now ya'll

5 hops this time

Right foot let's stomp, left foot let's stomp

Right foot again, left foot again

Right foot let's stomp, left foot let's stomp

Freeze, Everybody Clap yo hands

Come on ya'll, check it out

How low can you go?

Can you go down low?

All the way to da floor?

How low can you go?

Can you bring it to the top?

Like it never never stop?

Can you bring it to the top?

1 hop, right foot now

Left foot now ya'll

Cha Cha real smooth

Turn it down, to the left

Take it back now ya'll

1 hop this time,1 hop this time

Reverse, Reverse

Slide to the left, slide to the right

Reverse Reverse, reverse reverse

Cha Cha now ya'll

Cha Cha again

Cha Cha now ya'll

Cha Cha again

Turn it down

To the left, that it back now ya'll

2 hops 2 hops, 2 hops 2 hops

Right foot let's stomp, left foot let's stomp

Charlie Brown, hop it out now

Slide to the right, slide to the left

Take it back now ya'll

Cha Cha now ya'll

Turn it down

To the left, take it back now ya'll

3 hops this time

Right foot now, left foot now ya'll

Cha Cha it out

Turn it down

To the right, to the right ya'll

To the left, take it back now ya'll

4 hops this time

Right foot now now ya'll, left foot now ya'll

Cha Cha now ya'll

Cha Cha again, Cha Cha again

Turn it down

Take it back now ya'll

Right foot let's stomp, left foot let's stomp

6 hops this time

Right foot let's stomp, left foot let's stomp

Right foot 2 stomps, Left foot 2 stomps

Criscross, Criscross

Slide to the left, Slide to the right

Let me hear you clap yo hands

Cha Cha now, Cha Cha again

Turn it down

To the left, take it back now ya'll

2 hops 2 hops, 2 hops 2 hops

Right foot 2 stomps, left foot 2 stomps

Hands on your knees, hands on your knees

Aahhhh yaaaa, get funky with it

Get down now ya'll,

Come on, come on

Cha Cha now ya'll

Let's go to work

In the end, everyone ended up screwing up at one point, so the host got an idea.

"Okay people! Next time we decide who leaves and who stays, so make request for the top 4 you want to keep on the show."

"Until next time!" 

**And next time might be in August, as that's around when I get back from camp.**

**Signing off,**

_**~CtC~**_


End file.
